wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
Yummy Yummy is a re-recording video of the original video of the same name. ''They have done re-recording songs on the video which are *Hot Potato *D.O.R.O.T.H.Y My Favourite Dinosaur *The Monkey Dance *Number Rumba Each Song is intro with a title card of a Bouncy Ball Wiches Not A Series 1 Only Yummy Yummy 1998 Video A Bouncy Ball Trade Songs #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance #Walk #Joannie Works With One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #Can You Point Your Finger and Do the Twist? (Wiggle Puppets) (American & UK Version) #Havenu Shalom Alachem #I Am A Dancer #Magic Club Music (Gregs Magic Trick) #Numbers Rhumba #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (American & UK Version) #Fruit Salad Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. *'Song 1': Hot Potato (This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but it was John the Cook, John Field just past away before they made the 1998 version so they got Paul Hester to do the new one and play as Paul the Cook, it called be a friend of John the Cook but who knows) *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) (There was no skit in this version. But Anthony tells that its time to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur from the original Yummy Yummy where there is are skit) Anthony introduces the song about a old steam train called a pufferbelly and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbellies (This song dosen't appear in the original Yummy Yummy, it would be better if they put it on Big Red Car video which is also a song from Big Red Car) Captain Feathersword dances to the dance that Henry showed him and the Wiggles were woundering what he was doing. When Captain Feathersword explained about the dance they all tried it together and they think it's not much luck, so he tells the Wiggles to go and see Henry to do the dance. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance (This is a little like from the original Yummy Yummy but Captain Feathersword already knew the dance and the Wiggles try it out to go and see Henry) Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk (In the original Yummy Yummy, Greg tells that there are lots of different ways to move like walk, run, jump, skip and hop. In this version they did it differently by getting the wiggle friends to know were they are walking or runing somewhere) Anthony is with four kids playing with coloured dough and he says that there is alot of things you can do with dough. And really good thing that you can do with it is to flat it on the table and start hammering it. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer (This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but with clay, also they made things like a cat, rock out of solid and a person and after they do the things with clay) On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone "goes to sleep" and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance (This happened in the original Yummy Yummy but Anthony tells everyone to wake him up, and also Jeff said that he was doing a monkey dance in hes monkey dream) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (This is alot like the action role from the original Yummy Yummy but it has Paul the Cook and the kids are not there helping. But Captain Feathersword still helped and like in the original Yummy Yummy, he stole them at the end but they don't show the part where he gives them back at the end) Greg and the Wiggles are going to do a song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky (This is like the on from the original Yummy Yummy where they get there shaking clothes, but instead of counting to 3 and click to get them on. They went behind of yellow cardboard wall and got themselves changed) *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug - The Wiggles sit down on bean bag cushions and sing while playing their instruments. Greg is on electric guitar, Anthony is on acoustic guitar, Jeff is on accordion and Murray is on bass. The kids are sitting on cushions and hold teddy bears. Captain and the mascots are standing in the back; also holding teddy bears. (There is no skit to this song. In the orignal Yummy Yummy, They met there friend Henry the Octopus and know that what he has in hes arms and he is hugging hes favourite teddy bear. In this version all the Wiggle friends are in there with their teddy bears and the Wiggles are playing instruments to this song) This Wiggle puppet song is taking place for "Teddy Bear Hug" because its a Raffi song. *'Song 10b': Can You Point Your Finger and Do the Twist? (Wiggle Puppets) (American and UK version to take place for "'Teddy Bear Hug'") There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles says hello in a different language. In Italian - 'Ciao', In French - 'Bonjour', In Cantonese, 'neih hou ma'. In Hebrew, 'shalom' means hello. It also means peace, so Shalom Alechem everybody. *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem (This song doesn't appear in this Yummy Yummy. It would be better if this song was on Wake Up Jeff! and it is a Wake Up Jeff! song) *'Song 12': I Am A Dancer - Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. (There is no dancer in this version or a skit. In the original version, Dorothy does dancing with Vanessa the dancer who was in the original Yummy Yummy with a skit) Greg does the box of mystery magic trick with the "Magic Club Music" for background music. *'Greg's Magic Show': The Box Of Mystery Trick (Greg has done the box of mystery magic trick from the original Yummy Yummy and does it again in the re-recorded) Murray is playing a number game with two kids. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba - Greg, Murray and Jeff each hold a paper with a printed number on it. Anthony wears a sombrero and plays his trumpet. The updated version also features three child dancers: Cassandra, Jessica and Sian. (This is alot like from the original Yummy Yummy only there are three girls dancing in this version) This Wiggle puppet song is taking place for "Numbers Rhumba" because its a Raffi song. *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (American and UK version to take place for "'Numbers Rhumba'") The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grownup to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad (This doesn't appear in the original Yummy Yummy but it appears in the original Wiggle Time. Also its like the same action from the 1993 Wiggle Time but it has Paul the Cook there insted of the kids. Also Anthony explains what the other Wiggles are doing with the fruit salad in the 1998 Yummy Yummy video) Closing for Henry Dance Release Dates 'Australia: May 11, 1998 ''America'': August 1, 2000 ''UK''''': March 19, 1999 Also See *Wiggle Time (1998) *Yummy Yummy (1994) Yummy Yummy Previews #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Quack Quack (Movie Verison) Music Video #More Barney Songs #Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video Hit Entertainment Featuring Bob Saves the Day, Barney's Round and Round We Go, Friends Forever, Kipper's Platime and Hoop Dee Doo It's A Wiggly Party Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos